Another Side to Draco Malfoy
by JenniferFred
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head boy and girl. Hermione loves her position but Draco hates his, so he decides to take up drinkning
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:  
I have added in Draco's POV to add another side to the story and because i enjoy writing through his eyes. I will also try to make the next chapter longer so I'm sorry if it takes a while to get the next chapter up.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Hermione POV_

Being head girl had its advantages. Like being able to stay at the library long after curfew, and being able to wonder the corridors at night. But then there's the head boy. Draco Malfoy. And that's not even the worst part! Dumbledore had decided that to share house unity the head boy and head girl had to share a common room! Hermione was sure Dumbledore was trying to kill her.

She had been wondering around the castle, after being kicked out by a sleepy Madam Pince, for a couple of hours now trying to figure out what she'd done to deserve this. But she couldn't think of a single thing. She'd been a good, hard-working student and got Outstandings in all her O. . She'd even managed to keep Ron and Harry in line and up to date with all their homework. Everyone knew that was no easy task. So she decided to just go back to the head dorms. She was sure Malfoy would be asleep by now.

Just as she got to the head dorms she heard a loud thump from the other side of the portrait.

"Do you think you could go in there and check what that was?" she asked the portrait sweetly.

"Who do you think I am!? You're the head girl you do it!" If only she was able to change the location of the head dorms. Or even just the portrait and she'd be much happier.

"Fine I'll do it myself! Flubberworms."

As soon as the portrait opened someone fell to the ground at her feet. It looked like they'd been leaning against then door. Hermione bent down and carefully turned the person over.

"Hey Granger! When did you get back?"

"Malfoy!? Wha… Why…" She was so shocked to see Malfoy lying on the ground that she couldn't complete any of her questions. Finally she decided she should just find out what happened. "Malfoy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell."

"No shit. What were you doing that caused you to fall to the floor?"

"Wow! Granger knows how to curse!"

"Of course I know how to curse! I'm not a-"

Before she could finish a thought struck her. Malfoy hadn't insulted her yet. In fact he was being rather nice. Well as nice as a Malfoy could be she guessed. But something wasn't right. That's when she took her time to look around her. She was disgusted at what she saw. There were empty firewhiskey bottles everywhere.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

_Draco POV_

Being head boy was really starting to piss him off. Pansy followed him everywhere and seemed to love him more than ever. He had more work than any of his classmates plus having to organise all the prefects. Then on top of all that there was the head girl… Granger. He wasn't really that surprised that Dumbledore had made her head girl. She was a know-it-all after all. But that wasn't the worst part. The old coot had decided that the two heads had to share a fucking common room. Merlin knows what he was thinking when he came up with that idea. He guessed that was why he was head boy though. 'To promote house unity'. It was all bullshit if you asked him. At first he had thought that the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die would get the position, so naturally he was shocked when he received the badge.

He was thinking about why he even bothered to come back to Hogwarts this year when his best friend, Blaise Zabini, came running towards him.

"Mate, what are you still doing out here?" He panted. "You know there's a huge party going on in the Slytherin common room."

To be honest he was avoiding the party. He didn't feel like spending all night surrounded by a bunch of drunken idiots.

"I'm not going" he stated simply, wishing Blaise would just leave.

"Aw come on, Pansy's pissing me off. She's been whining for the past few hours about you not being there."

He shrugged. "Better you than me." He started to walk away, but before he got very far Blaise was running after him again.

"I know, how about we have our own little party in _your_ common room? I saw Granger in the library on my way over here so she shouldn't be a bother." He thought about that for a while, trying to decide if it was wise to get drunk with his best friend. The last time he and Blaise got drunk he ended up in the hospital wing. At last he decided a few drinks wouldn't hurt.

"Whatever, but you have to get the drinks."

The huge smirk that Blaise had was slightly creepy. He knew whenever he had that look something bad was about to happen. "I thought you'd say that so I already got a whole lot delivered to your common room." Shit, there goes his 'few' drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up i had a bit of trouble writing it._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Hermione POV_

"_You're drunk aren't you?"_

"No."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to explain to me why there are empty firewhiskey bottles everywhere!"

"Cause me and Blaise drunk them all" he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. She was quickly losing her patience. And she'd only just got here.

"You know you could have at least put them in the trash."

"No." For some reason she was starting to wish she had the sober Malfoy back. This drunken Malfoy was starting to annoy her more than the original.

"And why not?"

"Cause."

"Because why?"

"Cause I can't stand up." Now he was just getting on her nerves. If he kept this up she was sure she'd send him to the infirmary.

"And why can't you stand up?"

"Cause I'm drunk." Well at least she was getting somewhere she supposed.

"So you are drunk…"

"No." Hermione sighed and decided she was too tired to deal with him right now.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." She started to walk to her room when she felt him grab her ankle.

"Noooo, don't gooo!" Hermione could almost laugh. He sounded like a whiny first year.

"I have to, I'm tired." She was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She didn't want to laugh and encourage him.

"But Grangeeeeerrrrr..." She decided that she must be extremely tired or he must be extremely drunk. There was no way he would be acting like this otherwise. So she freed her ankle and started walking to her bedroom again. "Why are you walking away again? Granger, why do you hate me?" She turned back to him and sighed.

"I don't hate you. I dislik-"

"Yes you do! You hate me!" She was so shocked at his sudden outburst that she froze.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Cause you're pretty." At this she just started laughing again. How could she not? It's not every day you're worst enemy calls you pretty. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No. I really don't." She managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Why not?" He was sort of cute when he was upset she realized. Or maybe she was more tired than she thought. Yeah it was defiantly her lack of sleep.

"Because you're drunk." She stated.

"So if I told you that you were pretty when I'm sober you'd believe me?" He asked, sending her questioning look. She had to think about that. Would she believe him?

"No. Probably not." The only time he'd ever say that was if he was being sarcastic, and she doubted he'd even say it then. With that she quickly walked away to her bedroom so that he couldn't protest further.

The next morning on her way down to breakfast, Hermione saw Malfoy lying on the floor of the common room where she'd left him the previous night. She also saw Zabini sprawled across the couch and figured she would have to talk to Malfoy about him and friends drinking habits. She didn't care too much when they all got drunk elsewhere, but she wasn't too fond of having to deal with them when they're drunk. Having to deal with them when they woke up, she guessed, wouldn't be too pleasant either, so she quickly left for breakfast.

_Draco POV_

When he finally woke up Draco found himself lying on the floor with an incredibly sore head. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 am and decided to go back to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Blaise decided that it would be the perfect time to bang two pots together above his head. "Ahhhh! What the fuck Blaise?!" He looked up to see Blaise doubled over, laughing his ass off. "Oh yeah, real funny. You're such a fucking comedian" he said sarcastically.

"You should've seen your face!" Blaise managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Draco promptly through a book at his best friends face. "Woah, calm down mate. No need for violence."

"If you don't shut up I'll put you in the infirmary permanently!" He snapped. Unfortunately this only made Blaise laugh even more. "How are you so happy today? I'm sure you would've been as drunk as me last night" he asked.

"Yeah, but I was smart enough to drink one of these" replied Blaise as he threw a bottle of hangover potion at him. Draco drunk it in one gulp and immediately felt better. His headache disappeared and he no longer felt tired.

"Smartass" he mumbled. Blaise just chuckled and pretended that he hadn't heard it.

"You know I wasn't actually as drunk as you" Blaise said slowly, clearly implying that he knew something that Draco didn't. "Cause I remember everything that happened last night." Draco was slightly curious now, as he didn't remember anything from the previous night. And the huge smirk on Blaise's face was saying that something very interesting had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Draco POV_

_"You know I wasn't actually as drunk as you" Blaise said slowly, clearly implying that he knew something that Draco didn't. "Cause I remember everything that happened last night." Draco was slightly curious now, as he didn't remember anything from the previous night. And the huge smirk on Blaise's face was saying that something very interesting had happened._

Draco had no idea how anything interesting could've happened last night, because he was fairly certain he wouldn't have left the common room. No one but him, Granger and Blaise knew the password so he definitely hadn't had any interesting visitors and if Granger had caught him drinking he was sure he wouldn't have gotten so drunk. Even if she had, he doubted anything interesting could've come from that. So he had no idea what Blaise could possibly be on about. He figured Blaise was just messing with him so he shrugged it off, guessing if it was important Blaise would tell him anyway, and started to walk off to class.

After much arguing, on whether or not they should turn up to class 20 minutes late, both boys finally walked into class. Draco was glad that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape, as he didn't think any other teacher would let them off for sleeping in so late. However since they were the last ones to arrive they had to take the leftover seats. Draco looked around the class room for an empty seat and spotted one next to pansy. Since he was trying to avoid her he kept looking and saw that the only other empty seat was next to the other person he liked to avoid. Granger.

He decided that Pansy was easier to deal with and went to walk over to the seat beside her. Unfortunately he forgot he came in with Blaise who had already taken the seat next to Pansy. He groaned inwardly at the thought of having to sit next to Granger for another 40 minutes. Grudgingly he made his way over to the empty seat.

_Hermione POV_

When Hermione didn't see Malfoy at breakfast she assumed he wouldn't be awake until much later and when he didn't show up to class, within the first 10 minutes, she didn't think he would show up at all. So she thought she could safely sit by herself without anyone bothering her. What she failed to realise was that Snape was the only professor, in the whole of Hogwarts, that wouldn't give Malfoy a detention for showing up late. So when he showed up 20 minutes into the lesson she mentally scolded herself for forgetting that Snape was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She silently hoped that Malfoy would be quick enough to realize that Parkinson had an open seat beside her because Zabini wasn't as intolerable to sit beside. However she wasn't that lucky. It didn't look like Malfoy had even seen the spot beside Parkinson, so Zabini had enough time to slip into that spot, meaning Malfoy now had to sit next to her. _Typical,_ she thought, _just my luck_.

Malfoy was hard enough to deal with at the best of times, but add in what had happened last night and she knew this was going to be extremely difficult. But to her amazement he didn't bring up the topic of last night. In fact he completely ignored her. She had honestly thought he would blackmail her or threaten her to keep quiet about how he had called her pretty and how he had acted completely different to how he usually did. But nothing happened. Hermione was starting to feel uneasy, thinking that he must be plotting something horrible.

_Draco POV_

Granger had been pissing him off ever since he sat down, as she had been glancing at him every five seconds. He was doing his best to ignore her but the more time went by the more irritated he got. After about the hundredth time he finally snapped. "What do you want, Granger?" He had clearly scared her because he saw her jump slightly in her chair.

"N-nothing."

"Nothing… So explain to me why you were staring at me." She started fidgeting with her quill so he knew he was making her nervous.

"I wasn't staring at you"

"Is there something interesting on the wall then? Because there is clearly nothing else here to stare at" he asked with a slight smirk. She was obviously panicking and he loved it when she was speechless because of him. Not that he would ever admit that he just put her and something he loved in the same sentence.

"Er, hypothetically, if I was say looking in, um, your direction… Which I wasn't! How would you even know if I was?" She was looking anywhere but at him so he knew she had been staring at him. Not just glancing like he had thought, but actual staring.

"I know you were staring because there's not a single witch in the castle that doesn't" he said, using the classic Malfoy smirk. The only response he got from her after that comment was a scoff. "Common Granger, don't act like you don't want me." Draco had no idea why he said it, but decided that he was bored and that he may as well continue acting as though she fancied him. It certainly was entertaining watching her reactions and since they were in Snape's class she couldn't actually attack him. "It's only natural for someone like you to fancy someone as good looking as myself." This definitely provoked a reaction from her. He was wrong in thinking that she wouldn't hit in just because they were in class because she had hit him for that. "Ow, what was that for? You know most people refrain themselves from hitting people they like" he hissed, while rubbing his sore arm.

"I don't like you! In fact if anyone here fancies someone, it's you. You're the one who said I was good looking!" That had shocked him, to say the least. Maybe that was what Blaise had been taking about. He was hoping that Granger was lying, but being Granger he highly doubted it. If he really had said that he needed Blaise to tell him exactly what had happened last night. And fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"I don't like you! In fact if anyone here fancies someone, it's you. You're the one who said I was good looking!" That had shocked him, to say the least. Maybe that was what Blaise had been taking about. He was hoping that Granger was lying, but being Granger he highly doubted it. If he really had said that he needed Blaise to tell him exactly what had happened last night. And fast._

_Hermione POV_

Hermione hadn't meant to say that. She had planned to forget that he had ever called her pretty, since he had been completely drunk, and judging by the look on his face he didn't remember saying it.

It wasn't very often that Malfoy let anyone see his emotions, and up until now Hermione didn't think he even had any, but right now she could read him like a book. First he had looked confused, then he had looked at her as if she was mental but now he looked like he was panicking.

_Draco POV_

Shit, shit, shit! What the hell had happened last night? Draco was currently panicking. Surely he wouldn't have said something so stupid. Then again he wasn't exactly known for being reasonable while he was drunk. He needed Blaise to tell him what had happened but he had no idea how he would get his friend to give in.

Demanding Blaise to tell him seemed like the best plan of action. Well, currently his _only_ plan of action. Quickly writing a note, on a spare bit of parchment, Draco demanded Blaise to tell him the truth on what happened last night.

He waited, for what seemed like hours, for Blaise to reply and was starting to get frustrated. When he finally got his reply note it simply read _'you called Granger pretty'_. Bullshit, he thought.

"What was that Mr Malfoy?" Demanded Snape. Ah crap. Had he said that out loud?

"What was what, Professor?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"What is 'bullshit', Draco?" Well that answered his question. He had definitely said that out loud.

"Uh… Nothing, Professor" he mumbled.

"What is that you're holding?" Instinctively he pulled his hand off the desk. He then realised that was the worst thing he could've done as Snape was currently smirking at him. "Give me the piece of parchment, Draco." And here he thought he was Snape's favourite student. He guessed this was his punishment for showing up to class late.

"Really, Professor, it's nothing."

"Then you won't mind showing me what's written on it." Feeling defeated he put his head down on the desk and reluctantly handed the bit of parchment over to Snape. Knowing what Snape was like, to students he was punishing, Draco prepared himself for the worst. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Yup this was going to painful. "I was not aware there was something going on between you and Miss Granger."

He groaned. He could feel everyone's eyes on him so he kept his head down. He had no idea if there was something going on. He couldn't remember a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_He groaned. He could feel everyone's eyes on him so he kept his head down. He had no idea if there was something going on. He couldn't remember a thing. _

_Hermione POV_

Hermione was shocked to say the least. What was written on that piece of parchment that would make Snape think there was something going on between her and Malfoy? She could hear Zabini sniggering behind her so she guessed he had something to do with it. She wanted to know what Malfoy's reaction was, but she didn't dare look at him. If everyone now thought there was something going on between the two of them it would be too dangerous. Just then she heard the bell ring and was, for once, thankful for the end of class. "Everyone may pack up and leave", announced Snape, "except for Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Miss Granger."

_Draco POV_

He could feel everyone looking at him again so he didn't lift his head off the desk. He just listened to everyone's footsteps fade away until they were almost all gone. He looked up and saw Potter and Weasley talking to Granger. No doubt to say they'd meet her outside or something. Once they had finally left Snape called the three of them up to his desk. On the way there he elbowed Blaise in the guts as payback. Somehow Blaise had made him stand next to Granger at Snape's desk. He was going to have to pay more attention to what he was doing from now on. "You three will be receiving detention for a week, for disrupting my class." Unbelievable, he thought, Blaise got me in trouble. Again.

"But Sir, I didn't do anything", complained Granger.

"Two weeks detention for complaining", replied Snape. That'll teach her for arguing he thought. Maybe now she'll keep her mouth shut. He smirked at the thought. "For all three of you" Snape continued. What?! That wasn't fair! He hadn't done anything! He didn't say anything though because he knew that would make things worse. So he clenched his jaws together to stop him from saying anything stupid.

"But Sir-" he elbowed Granger to stop her from adding on another week for arguing.

"Shut up", he hissed, "You'll make it worse".

"Wise decision Draco. Now take your girlfriend and you may go."

"I'm not his girlfr-" he elbowed her again to shut her up. The woman just doesn't stop arguing he thought.

"Shut up" he hissed while pulling her out of the classroom. Once they were out of the classroom he let her go, assuming she would go and find Potter and Weasley, and started walking to the great hall for lunch. He definitely didn't think she would try to talk to him.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" He groaned. He really didn't want to talk to her, so he continued walking. Unfortunately she started running to catch up with him. "Malfoy!" He continued to ignore her, hoping she'd eventually leave.

_Hermione POV_

She couldn't believe he'd stopped her from telling Snape that she wasn't his girlfriend. She couldn't believe he'd dragged her out of the classroom either. She wanted to know what his problem was. A detention form Snape for him was nothing; she'd end up having to do everything anyway because Snape liked him. Goodness knows why… "Malfoy! Wait up!" It didn't look like he was going to wait for her. She hadn't really thought he would anyway so she ran to catch up with him. "Malfoy!" He didn't even acknowledge that he had heard her. Rude little ferret she thought. She figured the only way she was going to get his attention was if she annoyed him somehow.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." She heard him groan and knew she'd gotten his attention. "Why didn't you let me tell Snape the truth?" She demanded. He was still ignoring her. So she continued to annoy him. "Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." She knew this was dangerous, as an angry Malfoy was never something she liked being around. Well she hated being around any Malfoy, but an angry one was definitely the worst.

_Draco POV_

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." He groaned again. He knew he shouldn't have gone to class today. "Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." She just wouldn't stop and he was starting to get a headache.

"What?!" He demanded.

_Hermione POV_

Yup. She'd gotten his attention; she hoped she hadn't annoyed him too much. He didn't sound angry though. He just sounded like he wanted to get rid of her. Well it's better than the angry Malfoy I was expecting, she thought.

_Draco POV_

Great now she was just standing there staring at him. "Granger start talking or I'm leaving." This seemed to wake her from her trance because she jumped a little. He smirked. She'd obviously been staring at him again, but he didn't tell her this time. He was hungry and didn't feel like getting into another argument.

"Why didn't you let me tell Snape the truth?" She asked. He was sure that was what she'd asked him before, when he was ignoring her.

"Because if you had continued arguing with him he would've added on an extra few weeks' worth of detention." He'd honestly thought she was smarter than this.

"But now he's going to think there's something going on between us" she replied. Shit. He hadn't thought about that. If Snape tells his father he's dead. Although if Granger's worried about Snape thinking that something's going on then maybe nothing really happened last night.

"Is there something going on?" He asked. She was staring at him again. Well at least she stopped talking, he thought. "Granger, you're staring again." This was starting to freak him out a little because she was still staring at him. "Granger, if you don't stop staring at me I'm going to send you to St. Mungo's."

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" She asked. Ah crap. He hadn't meant to let her know that.


End file.
